


It will Rain

by Shoin_Writes



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoin_Writes/pseuds/Shoin_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold and rainy night, it's been hours since Nezumi should have returned from the theatre for the day and Shion begins to worry. Hamlet knows where he is...and Shion finds the other boy, but in a state that he would have never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will Rain

Shion wondered what the time was... Nezumi had never been this late before. Well, actually he had been late before...many times... but this late? Never... Perhaps his boss had kept him back and was yelling at him for singing for people in the streets without paying.

Shion had made 'Macbeth' soup hours ago, but to his disappointment, he wasn't able to share it with Nezumi... He'd even gone through the trouble to make it absolutely perfect so that he wouldn't complain about to much salt or seasoning.

It was a rainy night in the West Block, the soothing 'pitter patter' of the rain kept the white-haired boy in an enchanted daydream. Shion loved the rain... A lot of people didn't like it, because it makes them feel down and depressed, but to Shion, it was a significant part in his life...It was a rainy and stormy night, with the wind blustering... Just like when they'd first met...

Shion was reading silently to himself when he felt a tugging of his shirtsleeve. He turned only to find little brown Hamlet, one of Nezumi's mice pulling on his shirt.  
"What is it Hamlet? Do you know where Nezumi is?"  
'SQUE! SQUEAK!' It sounded desperate.

Shion was quickly on his feet and grabbed an umbrella, lantern and his coat then followed the little creature to the door.  
'SQUEAK!'  
"I'm coming Hamlet!"

Shion continued to follow the mouse through the cellar corridors and then outside. It was pouring down with rain now and was absolutely freezing, even with wearing a coat.  
"Nezumi!" Shion yelled, but got no response.  
'SQUE! SQUEAK!'  
The small mouse continued his way up the hill and in the distance Shion saw a figure standing there –Nezumi. As Shion got closer, he realised that he was only wearing his cargo pants and yellow shirt with his hair down. He must be freezing to death.  
"Nezumi! Are you alright? I was worried-"  
"Piss off, Shion. Take your airhead and stupid questions somewhere else."  
Shion huffed at the boy's response, bringing up his hood and extended out his umbrella over the soaking boy. With him being shielded from the rain now, he lifted the lantern and he could see that Nezumi; out of all people, had been crying. The puffiness and redness of his eyes gave it away.  
"What the fuck did I JUST SAY?!" Nezumi yelled angrily at Shion and grabbed him by the jacket. Tears ran down from his face again. "Piss. Off." He let Shion down gently and turned, rubbing his eyes.

Shion clenched his teeth and dropped the umbrella to the ground.  
With now soaked hands, he reached for Nezumi's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. He expected Nezumi to push him to the ground and kick him, but instead buried his face in his own hands and let out a sob and blubbered something under is breath.  
"Nezumi..." Shion's heart broke, he...loved...this man, but could never bring himself to tell him so... and it hurt him so much to see him cry like this –something Nezumi had never really done, not in front of him anyway.

Shion dropped the lantern then pulled Nezumi into a hug, hoping a sense of security and comfort would be of help to him. He thought maybe Nezumi would reject his action and pull away angrily, but he didn't. He buried his face into Shion's neck and gripped the back of his jacket tightly

"Hey." Shion whispered into Nezumi's hair. "Come back into the basement room and get you warmed up." This seemed to make Nezumi cry even more. Shion felt more pain and guilt run through him and shrived against Nezumi's cold breath.  
"Nezumi... What's going on in that head of yours?"  
He was quiet, tears were still streaming down his cheeks and Shion held Nezumi in his arms tighter.  
"Don't keep me in the dark."  
"It's already dark."  
"You know what I mean!" Shion's face was suddenly close to Nezumi's, close enough that he could feel his breathe against his face. .  
"I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Nezumi roared at Shion. He stared at the taller boy in shock.  
"Back in the Correctional Facility, when you shot that man, I thought you'd lost all of your humanity and your gentle nature." Nezumi's voice was soft and he gazed away from the white-haired boy.  
"Then I left for 3 years...I thought you might have changed for the worst and I had many nightmares about you...losing you...that you weren't Shion." He sobbed  
Nezumi's faced was hidden away in darkness, Shion didn't want that.  
"That's enough. Come on Nezumi. Look at me."  
The dark haired boy didn't stir.  
"Look. At. Me." Shion grabbed Nezumi's chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting his face so their eyes met.  
"Don't be such an idiot. I'm not leaving. You're never loosing me. You told me to never change. I won't change." Shion said softly and reached to the raven haired boys face and his lips pressed against his, ever so softly. They're cold. Really cold. He could catch hypothermia if he stays out here for too much longer.  
Nezumi didn't react or even move, just kept his lips pressed against Shion's

After a while longer, Shion pulled back and held his hands in Nezumi's. Cold.  
"I've got Macbeth soup that I can heat up, a hot drink and plenty of books with your name of them that I can read to you."  
Shion picked the umbrella, (though it would be completely useless by now) while Nezumi picked up the lantern and they kept one hand clenched in each other's grasp, which surprisingly Nezumi was okay with.  
He sucked in a sharp breathe, furiously trying to get rid of any tears that may be still in his eyes and even cracked a smile.  
"Lead the way, your Majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing about these two, so hopefully they aren't too out of character (I tried).  
> There could be a possible 2nd part if you want it, I could probably think of something. :) but for now I'll make it 'completed'


End file.
